Chronicles of Their Rhapsodies
by angelraine
Summary: Ron & Harry lost Hermione to Draco.Harry became an alcoholic.Ron became a workaholic.Mrs Weasley introduces Iris Zabini, a total replica of Hermione except for her hair & eyes, & she became Ron's fiancee.What could happen if Harry would also fall for her?
1. Iris's Rhapsody: Constantly

Author's Notes: I wrote this because I felt that "Rhapsody of Their Hearts" is too short on details so I wrote this. This will feature Ron and Iris's relationship before they got married.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione. I do not own the song as well. But I do own Iris.

Her First Rhapsody: Constantly

_-Iris's Point of View-_

When Mom told me about another engagement, I sighed and nodded as he gave me the details. I thought, 'Another Death Eater's son, I suppose it's another bad, naïve, and self-centered guy.' I decided to wear my usual gangster get-up so that they'll easily say that the engagement's off.

But when I entered the Weasley's abode, I was amazed. "This didn't seem a place where a Death Eater's family would live."

Then, I saw Mrs. Weasley, just like my Mom described – a little old, fat lady with fiery red hair. She walked toward me with a large smile on her face. "You must be Iris Zabini. Your father is right. You are indeed beautiful…" She patted me on the shoulder. "We should wait a little for Ron. He's at work now."

She led me inside their home and I found out that it was a normal place. I also found out that they aren't Death Eaters.

After a few hours, I heard the door open. My heart raced faster and faster. A man said, "Ma, I'm home."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, Ron's home. Please wait a bit dear." She left me alone and I tried to relax. After a while, I saw this man wearing a maroon shirt and denim pants.

"Iris," Mrs. Weasley said. "This is my son Ronald."

I felt something different when I saw him there. My heart continued racing until I uttered shyly, "Hi Ron."

_I knew it was there   
Though I tried to hide it  
The feeling just kept on shining through  
Haven't known you that long  
So I try to deny it   
But the feeling was much too  
Much too strong  
_

I don't know what to say after he uttered a hello as well. I decided I'd show the same routine – the gangster attitude. "So, you're the famous Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They say you are the one of those who helped defeat the Dark Lord." I said strongly. I don't want to do so but I don't know how to act. I kept feeling different around him.

Ron answered, "I'm not famous. Yes, I am Harry and Hermione's best friend and we defeated Voldemort together."

_  
Could this be love  
Deep down inside  
Tearing me apart  
I feel it in my heart  
_

'Am I falling for this guy?' I asked myself. I really was confused so I answered, "Don't call him by that name. You must refer to him as Lord Voldemort."

Ron answered, "Why should I? Are you one of his minions?"

Iris answered, "I am Iris Zabini, sister of Blaise Zabini. My father is a faithful Death Eater. He's now in jail because of you and your friends."

"Serves him right."

I pointed my wand at him because I am so insulted. But then, Mrs. Weasley came and stopped our argument. 'Thank God she came.'

That night, she offered me to stay in their place. Of course, I said no first but she insisted so I stayed but the problem was I can't sleep – because I was thinking of him.

_  
Constantly, you're on my mind  
Thinking about you all the time  
I can't sleep no matter what I do  
I just keep on thinking 'bout you  
_

Before I went there, Blaise told me stories about Ron. He said he fancied a girl named Hermione Granger. He even said, "You know, you look so much like that Mudblood." I knew that Hermione Granger was a muggle-born. It was all-over the news when she defeated the Dark Lord

_  
Why do I feel this way  
When I know you have someone  
That you're seeing each and everyday  
Should I play this game _

_I'll just be in your frame  
when I knew that's not where I want it to end  
_

I finally fell asleep. The next day, Mrs. Weasley told me that Ron's taking me to Diagon Alley. I was so thrilled inside. But she made me wear one of Eris's clothes that I am not too comfortable in.

_  
How could this be wrong  
When it feels so strong  
Tearing me apart  
I feel it in my heart  
_

_Constantly, you're on my mind  
Thinking about you all the time  
I can't sleep no matter what I do  
I just keep on thinking 'bout you_

_Constantly, you're on my mind  
Thinking about you all the time  
I can't sleep no matter what I do  
I just keep on thinking 'bout you_

_Now, I don't want to start  
No trouble  
Between you and I and your lover  
But I must tell you what I'm going through  
Every time you walk by   
I see love in your eyes_

We did go that day. He even let me change clothes, to his expense. It made me like him more but I kept trying to stop liking him. Why? Because I know that he'll just see Hermione in me. That would be the deepest scar in my heart if that happened.

_You're on my mind_

_Keep about thinking about your love_

_I can't sleep_

_I just keep thinking about you…_

Then, that night, we kissed. The problem was that he called me "Hermione". I never felt so hurt before. I ran back to the house, crying.

_Constantly, you're on my mind  
Thinking about you all the time  
I can't sleep no matter what I do  
I just keep on thinking 'bout you_

As I lock myself in that room, I kept thinking of the kiss we shared. I touched my lips. More tears came from my eyes.

I heard someone knock. It was Eris. Of course, I let her in. She told me that he loves me. At first I didn't believe her. Then, I saw my sister's eyes. I know she wasn't lying. So I ran downstairs and kissed Ron.

Author's Notes: This flashback is from "Real Love". You don't have to read it if you don't want to. But just in case you're curious why I paired Ron with an OC, please read "Real Love" (and leave a review there before you go). I'd be eternally grateful if you'd do so.

In case you already saw "Rhapsody of Their Hearts", I meant to use Hyperlink… But I didn't know that Hyperlink doesn't work there so I'll just put the links here.

(First Story) It is Really Love:

http/ to Real Love) Our Hands Will Stay Like This Forever: http/ Story) Real Love: 

http/ to This is Really Love) Rhapsody of Their Hearts: http/ 


	2. Ron's Rhapsody: All You Wanted

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry this took so long. I know I wrote Chapter 2 already but I found out that this document is blank. So I have to write another story since I can't remember the words on the original Chapter 2. Honestly, I think this one is better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Except the OC.

His First Rhapsody: All You Wanted

In Ron's POV

After meeting her, I felt nothing unusual. Mom never did this to any of my brothers so I kept asking myself: 'Why me?'

Honestly, I like her but not the way I like Hermione. She's different even if she's a total replica of the woman I love.

Then, the next day after meeting her, Mom told me to take her to Diagon Alley. I guess it's just fair enough that I take her. She's a Zabini for crying out loud. When I saw her dressed in a white sundress, a blue blazer, and blue flats, I wanted to laugh. She was not the same Iris I met last night. I asked her that time if she wanted to change clothes. I saw her face brighten. It made me feel happy.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I try to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

I wanted to be like Iris. She fought for what she wanted. I was never able to fight for Hermione.

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out _

_That when the time comes_

_I'd take you away_

After that, I got closer to Iris. She told me about her past and what she had been through. I realized that her life was hard and I believed that I could rescue her from all that pain and sadness. I shall teach myself to love her and maybe, I would teach her to love.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside   
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

I took her on a date the next day. We bonded and I felt that our hearts finally connected. She was really kind and nice. And suddenly, I knew that I finally found someone to love again.

That night, we were walking around the garden and I finally got the guts to kiss her. Out of the blue, she kissed me back. She confessed that she felt something for me already. I also confessed my feelings for her but I blew it. I called her Hermione.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside   
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

That night, I also met Eris, the twin sister of Iris. She was the 100 replica of Hermione except for her eyes. She helped me patch things between Iris and me. I waited downstairs while they had their conversation. I was so nervous and scared. 'What if she doesn't want me anymore?' I asked myself. I wanted to bang my head into a wall because I don't know what to expect.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside   
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

Unexpectedly, Iris ran down the stairway. I heard her footsteps and stood on the other end of the stairway. I saw her. She was smiling and then, she hugged me.

This was all I wanted – to be loved. I wanted this to stay forever and I'll do anything just to make her happy.


	3. Harry and Iris's Rhapsody: Sweet Misery

Author's Notes: I know you're surprised. Why does Harry Potter have his rhapsody here and with Iris? It's just that I felt that this fic needed different rhapsodies from different hearts of the characters. So don't hate me for making another love triange.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here. Just Iris.

Harry and Iris's Rhapsody: Sweet Misery

_Harry's POV_

After I talked with Luna, I decided there's nothing left for me in London so I decided to stay somewhere far from them – Three Broomsticks. I know that that place will bring me old memories of her but this is the only place I could go.

I heard about Ron and his fiancée from Ginny. She was the first one to find me there. She told me about Ron and the others. They were doing well without me. I asked Ginny not to tell anyone where I was but she did because Ron and his fiancée visited. That was the time when I found out that her name was Iris.

I was drinking butterbeer as I always do. Then, someone familiar came inside the pub with a girl who looks like a punk.

Ron saw me. I wasn't dressed properly at that time. I was wearing my ordinary clothes but they smell like butterbeer. I just ignored him. But he went nearer and sat beside me.

"Hi, Harry!" He said gladly. He placed his arm on my shoulder. "How's life?"

I muttered, "Fine."

Ron's voice suddenly changed its mood. "I heard about you and Hermione from Ginny."

I muttered, "So?"

"I'm so sorry, mate. I knew that I made the right choice to give her to you…" Ron paused. Then, he added. "I knew all along about Hermione's feeling. I noticed it when she got her memories back.

I muttered, "Really…"

Ron said, "Harry, I came here coz I want you to meet someone." The girl drew herself nearer Ron.

I looked at her in amazement. "HERMIONE?"

Then she spoke, "Heavens no. I'm not Hermione. My name is Iris Zabini."

I just stared at her. Then, I immediately believed that she wasn't Hermione since her voice, her hair, her eyes, and everything else was nothing like Hermione's.

Then, I felt something different. I could not take my eyes off her. I kept staring. I know she knew that I was staring.

_I was lost,  
You were found,  
You seemed to stand on solid ground,  
I was weak, ad you were strong,  
And me and my guitar we strummed along.  
_

I asked myself, 'Could she save me from this sadness?'

_  
Oh, sweet misery you cause me,  
That's what you called me,  
Sweet misery you cause me,  
_

Ron just kept chattering away. I just kept staring at her.

_Iris's POV_

When I met the famous Harry Potter, I was surprised that this was his state as of now. He became an alcoholic. What surprised me the most was that he was not scared of me. Most people tend to move away from me. I didn't know why but he always stares at me as well. I can see the longing in his eyes.

But in his eyes, he sees Hermione in me.

_  
I was blind, but oh how you could see,  
You saw the beauty in everything,   
Everything and me._

Oh, sweet misery you cause me,  
That's what you called me,  
Sweet misery you cause me,  


He said, "Ron, I'm glad you finally moved on and found a very beautiful woman."

I was flattered, of course. He, the famous Harry Potter, thinks I'm beautiful and it is not because of the butterbeer.

Then, I asked myself, 'What am I doing? Am I falling for my fiancé's best friend?'

_  
And in my heart I see,  
What your doing to me,  
And in my heart I see,  
Just how you wanted it to be,  
Sweet misery._

Oooh---

Oh, sweet misery you cause me,  
That's what called told me,  
Sweet misery you cause me,  


I felt something different after realizing what I was doing. I was really falling for Harry.

_Harry's POV  
_

_And in my heart I see,  
What your doing to me,  
And in my heart I see,  
Just how you wanted it to be,  
Sweet misery.  
_

This is how I wanted it to be… I want to be with her…

This is such sweet misery….

It's happening all over again…

_  
I was weak,  
And you were strong,  
And me and my guitar we strummed along._

I ask you to review.


	4. Ron & Iris's Rhapsody: Symptoms of You

Message to:

classicmovielover – Thank you for your great observation. Yes. I'll check the grammar right away. The excessive question marks? Well, I guess it was a little habit I developed while writing. I promise to remove that habit. I know that some of the chapters are really short. I'm so sorry for that. I know I should make them a little bit longer but sometimes, I really just have to get to the point. But, I really thank you for giving me such an enlightening review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Just the plot.

Ron & Iris's Rhapsody: Symptoms of You

_Iris's POV_

_After that visit, I can't stop thinking about him._

_No matter how much I spend time with Ron._

_He was always on my mind._

_Harry…_

It was almost September and the leaves were starting to fall. Ron and I were walking around the hill where we first kissed.

Ron's hand was clasped with my hand. I just smiled and walked beside him, but in my mind, there was somebody else.

I was wearing one of Eris's clothes again. Mrs. Weasley forced me to wear them so I have no choice. I was wearing a pink, puffy-sleeved sundress with matching sandals and handbag.

Ewww…

Of course Ron knew how uncomfortable I felt in my sister's girly-girl clothes. He kept glancing at me from time to time with a funny look in his face.

I finally had to ask him, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing's wrong, honey."

"Then, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just savoring this moment since I barely see you like that."

"Wha-?" Then, he kissed me again. I kissed him back of course. It just felt right but somewhere, it felt terribly wrong.

The kiss finally ended. I smiled at him. "Please ask before you do that again, okay?"

He smiled back. "Sure." He slipped his arm on my waist and we continued walking.

_Theres a good kind of pain _

_And insane kinda sane _

_When I'm around you _

_When I'm around you_

I felt happiness and content inside me. But it somehow, I also felt pain inside – pain that said that I'm betraying him by thinking of his best friend. 'Am I going insane? Ron is here and he loves me. Why do I have to look and fall for someone else?'

Ron's POV

I never thought I'd love again. I was so happy that she's here now. She became my spring during my winter. In my heart, I knew that I love her and I will never let her go.

_  
There a chill in the heat _

_Feel the sky at my feet coz I adore you _

_I can't ignore you_

_Ya  
_

I knew that I was in love with her when I can't stop thinking about her. I knew that this was something different.

_I'm not ill I don't need to  
Take a pill to fix what you do  
Cure can't come through  
Coz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you   
_

I knew I'm doing the right thing. I just knew when she smiled, when she kissed me, and when we were together.

_There is a left kinda right _

_There is a blind kinda sight _

_Looking at you_

_Looking at you_

_There is no light in the moon and its winter in June _

_When I'm without you_

_When I'm without you_

I felt alone without her. I knew this time I'm going to die if she leaves me. She's the only one for me now. No one can take her away from me.

_I'm not ill I don't need to_

_Take a pill to fix what you do _

_Cure can't come through _

_Coz baby all I do is suffer from _

_The symptoms of you _

__

And it trips me off my feet 

_I think I'm falling in too deep _

_Do you feel it too _

_  
I'm not ill I don't need to _

_Take a pill to fix what you do _

_Cure can't come through _

_Coz baby all I do is suffer from _

_The symptoms of you _

'I just hope she feels the same way.' I thought as we continued walking around the garden. She was in my arms and I really just hoped that it stayed that way.

Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter took like so long. I got this flame on my other fic and I sorta got discouraged. But as a writer, I must finish every story I wrote, including this one. It took so long since I was like so careful with the grammar this time. I really saw my errors and now, I made sure I got it right.

Please R&R even if it's a flame.


	5. Harry's Rhapsody: Iris

Disclaimer: I dun own anything here.

_His Rhapsody: Iris_

_I never wanted to fall for someone again._

_I don't want to get hurt again or to hurt my friend._

_But why do I feel different now?_

_Why do I long for her?_

_Why do I want to see her?_

_Iris…_

I woke up with the sun shining from my bedroom window. I was now living in Three Broomsticks ever since Hermione and I broke up. I went down and saw Esmeralda cleaning the tables.

Esmeralda smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled. "Yes I did, Little Rosmerta."

Esmeralda was Rosmerta's younger sister. She's only fifteen and she takes a part-time job at Three Broomsticks while studying at Hogwarts.

Rosmerta came out of the kitchen. She was carrying a breakfast tray. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. Here is your breakfast." It was bacon and eggs, as usual.

"Thank you, Rosmerta." I answered. I started to eat breakfast silently.

No one was in the bar yet. It was broad daylight. Most people come there during the afternoon. As I was enjoying the silence, the door creaked open.

"Good morning, Miss." Esmeralda said cheerfully.

A woman wearing a hood entered the bar. I didn't recognize her at first. When she removed the hood, I recognized her quickly. Her black hair and wardrobe were the things about her that I quickly recognized. I stopped eating and dropped my fork into my plate without a sound.

"Iris."

Iris instantly saw me. She walked toward me and sat in the booth where I was. "Harry, do you still know me?"

I smiled. "How could I forget you? You were here just a few days ago."

Esmeralda came and said, "Do you want anything, Miss?"

Iris answered, "Breakfast would be appropriate. I guess I'll get bacon and eggs as well."

Esmeralda said, "Okay. I'll be right back."

I stared at her. 'No wonder Ron fell for her. She looks so much like Hermione.' I was about to touch her hand then, I hesitated. 'I must remember she's Ron's fiancée for crying out loud.'

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

She looked at me when I was about to touch her. "Is something of the matter?"

_  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_

'Damn.' I thought. 'She saw me.' I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Iris."

She smiled. It was the same smile Hermione used to give me. I can't help but smile back.

Esmeralda came and placed the plate in front of Iris. "Please enjoy." She quickly left.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

'This is bad. Ron will kill me if he found out Iris is eating breakfast with me.'My mind was starting to panic when I saw tears streaming from her eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Please tell me."

"Harry," She started. "I think I'm in love with you."

'Was that a confession? Merlin, she said she thinks she's in love with me. What am I gonna do now?' I answered, "Why would you think so?" 'Damn. Wrong reply.' "I mean, Ron's your fiancé, right?" 'Why can't I just say that I love you too?'

_  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything seems like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

"I came here to tell you that and to get it out of my heart. I know I love Ron but inside, I think that I am in love with you, Harry. Every time I'm with Ron, I feel that I should be with you instead." Iris sniffed and she stopped crying.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

"Iris, I can't…" I started to get nervous. "I just can't take you away from Ron no matter how I felt. I know that he loves you a lot and I can't bear to hurt him again. Please disregard any feelings you have for me."

_  
I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

'What you said is totally wrong, Harry. You should say: I love you too. I long for you. I want to know you. I want you to know me.' I didn't expect her to smile after what I said.

"I guess that's that." Iris said. "Well, I got my feelings out right? You really feel nothing for me?"

"Yes." I answered but inside, I was saying, 'No. I love you, Iris.'

"Okay. I should go now. I know Ron's going to look for me. Bye, Harry." Iris smiled and she stood up. She saw her plate. "I guess I'll just bring it with me." She conjured a box and placed all the food in her plate inside. "I guess I better pay for it."

She was going to take out her wallet but I stopped her. "Don't worry. That's on me."

"Thanks." She answered and quickly left.

_  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

'I just ended my second chance just like that.' I sighed and resumed on eating my breakfast.

Author's Note: That was chapter five. I'm really sorry that this is another short chapter. I'll try to make a long one. Promise.


	6. Ron & Iris's Rhapsody: Listen 2 Ur Heart

_Iris's POV_

_He said he doesn't feel anything for me._

_I tried to erase my feelings for him bit by bit._

_But…_

_The pain I felt while erasing will kill me any moment._

_Ron's POV_

_I wonder what happened._

_There's a hint of sadness in her eyes._

_Did I do something wrong?_

Iris was reading in her room when I knocked on her door. "Sweetheart, can I come in?" I asked before coming in.

"Come in."

I caught her reading a book. There were some scattered wads of tissue paper on the desk and floor. Her nose was red and yet her eyes seemed normal. 'Magic...'

I knelt on the floor near her chair. I asked, "Are you okay? You looked sad."

Her hands were on her lap and it quickly tightened. I touched her hands and she smiled. She remembered my question after two seconds. She just nodded and quickly answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. What in the world would make you think that I'm sad?"

I stood up and pointed at the wads of tissue paper scattered around. "Why would there be wads of…" He poked the wad on the desk. "… wet tissue paper on the floor and on your desk?"

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes… yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
_

Her sapphire eyes glistened a little. She looked away from me. That was the answer I was looking for. Something was indeed wrong

_Iris's POV_

_Ron, please don't do this._

_My heart aches a lot._

_Please don't hurt it more or…_

_Eventually, I'll end up hurting you…_

I looked away because I can't bear to see him like that – like he knew what was going on. It makes me feel bad.

"Love," he started, "Tell me. Did I do anything bad? Did I?"

I wasn't able to answer. I was too afraid I might tell the truth and make him hurt his best friend.

"Please, Iris." Ron pleaded. "Tell me."

"I…" I stammered. "I can't…"

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

I quickly looked at him; tears started flowing down my eyes. He looked down. His red bangs covered his eyes and but I saw clearly that he was crying.

_  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
_

"Iris, I've been lost ever since that day I gave the woman I loved to someone else." He said. "I was hurt. I was crying at night. And I don't want to repeat the same event again."

I was still speechless. I just listened.

"I love you with all my heart and this time, I'm fighting for you." Ron looked at me in my eyes.

I was paralyzed. I can't move a muscle in my body.

"But, Iris." Ron added. "I want you to do what your heart tells you to do. Just listen to your heart. It will guide you into doing the right thing." He paused. I was afraid of what was he going to say next. "And if I'm not the one your heart, I will just accept it."

"Don't…"

"And just remember that once, you loved me."

"Don't…"

"When you leave, my heart will die but I won't. I'll manage."

"Don't…"

"But you know, I'll just try to be happy even if…"

"DON'T!" I screamed this time. "Just don't do this to me, Ron. I feel terrible when you say those things. I am not worthy of you."

Ron hugged me tight. "You are the one I want. I know that you are really worth it."

_  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
_

I was crying when he hugged me. I can't do this to him. I wanted to disappear. Then, I realize I could do that – disappear. 'I could apparate.' I took my wand from my pocket and pointed it at myself.

Ron's POV

'She's gone.' I said after she apparated. 'I can't believe it. I lost another girl.'

I stood up and cleaned up her room. I levitated the wads of tissue and threw them in the trashcan.

When I was done, I heard someone enter the room. I hoped that it was Iris. I looked and found out that it was Eris.

"Where is she?" Eris asked, "I felt that she needed me and I came all the way here. It's a twin thing… So where is she?"

"She left." I said and I kept picking up some of her scattered stuff.

I knew she felt the tension that existed in the room. "Why did she leave?"

I picked up the book she was reading. "No idea."

"Did she tell you where's she going?" Eris asked.

"No." I placed the book in the bookshelf.

Eris requested in a very caring manner, "Tell me what's wrong."

I asked suddenly. "What?" I wasn't surprised by her request but still, that voice was surprising.

Eris asked me, "You and Iris had a fight?"

"Yes and no." I replied coldly. I don't want to be cold but some questions were just too blunt.

As if she was clueless, she said, "Why?"

That question was blunter than the last question. "I asked her if she love me and it didn't end up the way I imagined."

Another worthless question came from her. "So she left you just like that?"

"She said she found someone else." I levitated some of Iris's clothes into a neat pile on her bed.

"Did she say who?" Eris sat on her bed, messing up some of the neatly folded clothes.

I answered coldly, "No."

She stood up. "I'll be going now."

Now, it was my turn to ask the worthless question. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find my stupid sister and tell her she made a mistake leaving you." She apparated.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

Iris's POV

_I'm here now, in front of Three Broomsticks._

_Harry, I'm here now._

I appeared at an alley in Hogsmeade. It was already sunset and it was starting to get chilly. I magically transfigurated my old clothes into a black tank top and skirt with matching boots and scarf. I ran out of the alley and headed for Three Broomsticks where I knew he was waiting for me.

_Listen to your heart   
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye _

Three Broomsticks was busy that day I came. I looked around and I found him immediately. He was alone as usual. His face brightened when he saw me. I was speechless. He stood up and ran towards me.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

He held me tight and kissed my lips. Tears ran down my eyes. I can't help but cry. I held him and something fell from the sky. It was rain. I didn't care.

_Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do   
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh... before you tell him goodbye  
_

But something told me to go back to Ron. Something inside me wanted to go back to him. Maybe it was my heart. My heart was now telling me to go back. Should I go back?

_  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

Harry held me tighter. He smiled. He seemed like he got more handsome now that he was wet with rain. "Let's go inside."

"Okay." I smiled at him. Suddenly, I felt that someone was watching me. It was someone I knew. Could it be…

Eris?

Author's Post Note: Man. This is only 6 pages. I dreamt of a longer chap. Sorry. I feel like there are a TON of grammatical errors. It's just that I'm in-love. I now have the initiative to do anything. He's my strength and somehow, suddenly he became my life. In this story, I'm Iris and the guy I love is Harry. So yeah. Review kay?

Standard Disclaimer Apply


	7. A Little Update

A Little Update:

I knew it from the beginning that Chapter 2 was shown with squares and not letters. I fixed that problem. I rewrote the chapter and corrected the grammar of that chapter as well.

This story is a part of my first HP Trilogy. I think it was the second story – Real Love. That is the time when Iris Zabini appeared. Honestly, the trilogy isn't still finished and it isn't that good. Fluffy but yeah – the grammar and some parts suck. I want to revise it but I couldn't find time. So please, forgive me for the grammatical errors. I'm only human, after all.

I am currently working on the next few chapters and I just want to thank those who reviewed and criticized this story of mine. Love you all! 

I promise to update another chapter or two soon!

-angelraine-


	8. Ron's Rhapsody: Cant Cry Hard Enough

Ron's Rhapsody: Can't Cry Hard Enough

_**I am alone again.**_

_**First, I gave the girl up for my mate.**_

_**Now, I'm doing the same thing again.**_

_**I gave up another girl for some guy I don't even know.**_

_**One thing I regret is that…**_

_**I never even said good bye…**_

Now, I had a pathetic life. I kept on working at the Ministry. Everybody was congratulating me because they still thought I'm getting married to her. But no! They had no idea.

_**I could simply live my life like nothing happened.**_

_**I just opened my eyes to reality.**_

_**No one will ever love me.**_

My own secretary didn't even notice any change at all. She even said, "Working late again, Mr. Weasley?" I was surprised. When I was with Iris, I didn't even bother working at all. My secretary was an old auror so I believed she was becoming forgetful as well.

_I'm gonna live my life_

_Like every day's the last_

_Without a simple goodbye_

_It all goes by so fast_

Nothing changed. I was still Ronald Weasley, bachelor. Nothing even changed at home. Mom still believed that Iris just went back to Zabini Manor because she missed her parents. Now, that was my bad! I told Mom that lie.

One night, I was working late. The room was dimly lit with a few candles and one powerful lamp on my desk. Unexpectedly, I had a visitor. She entered my room silently; I didn't even notice she was there at all. She sat on one of the chairs in front of me.

"Hello, Ron." Eris said, "You're still working at this time of night?"

I looked at her, shocked. "Bloody hell, who are you?" I stared at her. "No, you're definitely not Hermione. Eris? What the bloody hell are you doing inside my office?"

Somehow, she changed the subject. "You could cry you know."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her, pretending to be puzzled.

Eris continued, "I know where she is now and who she is with."

"I don't care anymore." I continued writing on my parchment.

"Cry over it. Don't use you're your work as an excuse to cover up your sadness." I didn't even dare look at her. She got mad and grabbed me by my collar. "For heaven's sakes you don't have to act so manly in front of anyone, Ronald! Don't be a bloody work-a-holic, you git!"

I stared at her. She was never this violent. "Why should I? She won't even know I'm grieving."

_And now that you've gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

She let me go. It was her turn to stare at me. I continued with what I was saying. "In one way or the other, I let her go. I'm already used to it."

_Gonna open my eyes_

_And see for the first time_

_I let go of you like_

_A child letting go of his kite_

_**But the bloody problem is that I don't want her to go.**_

_**I loved her too much; it's almost an addiction.**_

_There it goes, up in the sky_

_There it goes, beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

"Cry." She reiterated, "It will help you let go some of the sadness inside you."

"Eris," I stood up and held her tight. I started to break down in tears. "Tell me. Did she even love me, Eris? Did she?"

"She did." Eris answered my question. "She loved you with all of her heart."

_Flashback_

"Iris, I've been lost ever since that day I gave the woman I loved to someone else." I said. "I was hurt. I was crying at night. And I don't want to repeat the same event again."

She was speechless. I could see that she was listening to every word I was saying.

"I love you with all my heart and this time, I'm fighting for you." I looked into her eyes. "But, Iris." I added. "I want you to do what your heart tells you to do. Just listen to your heart. It will guide you into doing the right thing." I paused. I don't even want to say this but I said, "And if I'm not the one your heart, I will just accept it."

"Don't…"

"And just remember that once, you loved me."

"Don't…"

"When you leave, my heart will die but I won't. I'll manage."

"Don't…"

"But you know, I'll just try to be happy even if…"

"DON'T!" She screamed, "Just don't do this to me, Ron. I feel terrible when you say those things. I am not worthy of you."

I hugged her tight. "You are the one I want. I know that you are really worth it." I could see that she was crying and after a few seconds, I realized that she apparated. I can't believe it happened again. I lost another girl I loved.

_End Flashack_

_**Why did I have to remember those words I uttered that didn't even matter to her at all?**_

_**All she left me was pain – and her untidy room to clean up at that moment.**_

_Gonna look back in vain_

_And see you standing there_

_When all that remains_

_Is an empty chair_

_**I'm not even sure if she even loved me.**_

_**If she did, why did she go?**_

_And now that you've gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

I continued crying inside Eris's arms. I felt so pathetic. She comforted me as I cried. She acted like a mother trying to comfort her son.

_There it goes, up in the sky_

_There it goes, beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

I stopped crying after a few more minutes. I wiped my tears and smiled at Eris. "Thank you."

"It's okay." She answered, "I used to do that to her when she was sad." She glanced at her wristwatch. "I got to go now. Blaise is coming home from Italy. I have to be there to welcome him."

"I understand." In an instant, she was gone too. I sat on my chair and piled the unfinished paperwork on one side of my table. I decided to call it a night and went home.

_**I can't cry hard enough**_

_**No, I can't cry hard enough**_

**_For you to hear me now…_**

_**And now that you've gone**_

_**I can't cry hard enough**_

_**No, I can't cry hard enough**_

_**For you to hear me now**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Another short chapter, I'm afraid. I have the storyline written inside my head. You see, this fic is part of this other fic of mine. I just wanted to write about Iris and Ron separately since the other one was mainly about Draco and Hermione and Harry. I already wrote 6 chapters on it but then, I realized that those chapters are crap so I decided to change the whole plot for that fic. I'll be writing it after I finish this one. The ending of this fic will greatly affect that one so I hope you'll read it as well once this fic is done.

I'd also want to thank my reviewers. You know who you are. I love you all!

Review kay?

Standard Disclaimer Apply


	9. Iris's Rhapsody: I'dRatherBInLuvWithU

Iris's Rhapsody: I'd Rather Be In-Love with You

_**Days had passed since that day he let me go.**_

_**I'm happy and contented with the person I am with now.**_

_**But…**_

_**I can't help it.**_

_**I have this feeling inside that kept saying that I was doing the wrong thing.**_

Yes. Days had passed. I'm living with Harry in Three Broomsticks. I wanted to try working there to earn money. If my family found out that I broke up with Ronald, they would disown me.

Harry doesn't want me to work but I insisted. Madam Rosmerta let me work. She asked me, "Can you cook?" I shook my head. "Can you wash the plates?" I shook my head. "What can you do exactly?" She asked me.

"I can wipe tables."

"Magic can do that already." Madam Rosmerta said, "But, I wanted someone to greet the costumers on the door and take their coats. Could you do that?"

I nodded. This was my first job and I wanted to make Harry proud. Harry was still sleeping at that moment.

Some costumers came in this morning and I started my job. Some people smiled at me and removed their coats. Some of them scowled at me and just went to the bar to buy drinks.

One of them, however, did something else. A gruffl voiced man held my face and said, "You're pretty. Wanna sleep with me?"

Madam Rosmerta was going to attack him with what I think the muggles call a frying pan but Harry got him first.

"Expelliarmus!" He uttered loudly. The man went flying outside the Three Broomsticks. "Don't you dare touch her, ever again."

"Pardon me, Mr. Potter. I didn't know…" He scampered away.

"Yeah, you didn't." Harry said angrily. "You!" He looked at me with angry eyes. He pulled me away from the door. "I told you not to work here. Bums like that could have done something worse to you! I've seen them do it too! Just one memory charm could do it!"

"I'm sorry, Harry." I looked away. That was our first fight. I don't want to argue with him so I kept my silence.

He sighed and hugged me. "Don't be upset. I'm not angry."

_**Suddenly, a flashback played inside my head.**_

_Flashback:_

I was inside the Weasleys' kitchen that morning. Mrs. Weasley was teaching me how to make Ron's favorite pancakes. Mrs. Weasley gave me short instructions and didn't supervise me much. I believed I was doing the right thing until…

I served Ron his pancakes with my head held high. "I made that myself, honey."

"This is my favorite." He smiled and immediately cut himself a piece and when he bit into it, his expression changed. "How come it tasted different? Mother, what did you tell Iris to put in here, chicken eggs or other type of eggs?"

"Oh dear!" I said. "I thought the chicken eggs were the white and brown one. Those are the chicken eggs right?"

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Those are quail eggs, Iris. They're not used for pancakes."

I apologized. "I'm so sorry."

Ron stood up and hugged me. "Don't be upset. I'm not angry."

_End Flashback_

_**Why do they have to be best friends?**_

_**Why does Harry have to have at least a bit of Ron in him?**_

_**I just don't understand why…**_

_**I feel like this.**_

_I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
_  
"Iris, are you okay?" Harry asked me.

I snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"You spaced out for a while." Harry looked so concerned. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm okay."

"Wanna go out?" He asked me. "We could go anywhere, London, the Zabini Manor anywhere."

"London sounds great." I remarked, "If it's okay, I would also request that we find another house there. My mother could find me here easily."

Harry nodded. "I don't know if I still have that place. I used to live in London with…" He stopped and walked away. "Never mind but I promise that we'll look for one."

"Okay."

We went to London through a Portkey. It was a wild ride but I liked it. I used to travel a lot through one at home. There was always a spinning feeling when traveling with the use of the Portkey. Harry and I held hands until it was time to let go since we were about to land.

When we landed, we ended up in a field on the outskirts of London. I can't see Harry anywhere. Instead I saw someone with… red hair? I must be hallucinating. Ron wasn't with us. Why would I see him here?

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
_

_**Why am I looking for you?**_

_**Why am I longing for you?**_

_**Would I rather be in love with you, Ron?**_

I shook my head and instead of seeing a person with red hair approaching, I saw someone with black hair approaching. "It's Harry." I whispered to myself.

"Iris!" He called me. "Iris!" I was feeling dizzy. Suddenly, I can't see anything at all.

_Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do  
_

_Dream:_

"_Iris..." The voice was sweet and kind. It was a voice I know so well._

_There was constant darkness._

"_Iris…" He called me again._

_I looked around but all I could see was darkness. Suddenly, I saw a door. I walked toward it and I could hear the voice getting louder and louder._

"_Iris…" The voice came from the other side of the door._

_I decided to open the door. When I opened it, I saw him. He was smiling at me. His arms were open as if he was expecting me to jump and hug him. _

_I felt the sudden desire to be with him. I wanted to be with him…_

_Ron. _

_End Dream_

"Iris?" Harry called me. I was half-conscious. I looked around. We were inside a house. It was dusty and the ceiling had cobwebs. Most of the stuff was covered.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"We're in my old house." Harry answered, "I used to live here with…" He looked away from me. I knew who he used to live here with. It was…

…Hermione.

I made him look at me. "I'm here now. You don't have to recollect those memories of her. Remember, I'm here."

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you_

"Without you, I'll be alone." Harry kissed my forehead. "I changed because of you. I love you so much, Iris." He hugged me.

_And I feel you holding me_

_**What is this sinking feeling I feel?**_

_**I feel that… **_

_**Ron is the one hugging me instead of Harry.**_

_Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved_

I hugged him back. "I…" I hesitated to say it but I continued. "I love you too."

_And I feel you holding me_

"Want to live here?" Harry asked me.

I asked him, "Won't you feel… bad? This house contains sad memories, you know."

_Oh, oh  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling_ _in the world _  
_But without you I'm alone  
_

"If you're here," Harry's emerald green eyes stared into my sapphire eyes. "I won't be sad."

_  
And I'd rather be in love  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you _

I smiled at him. "Okay."

"A few spells would clean this place up." Harry rolled up his sleeves. "I'll clean the second floor. You try to deal with the things here."

_And I feel you holding me, oh_

_**Would I rather be in love with Harry or Ron?**_

_**This is difficult for me. **_

_**I don't want to choose between Harry and Ron…**_

Author's Notes: Wow! This is a wee bit longer than usual. And I decided to end this in a few more chapters. I love reviews so review okay?

Standard Disclaimer Apply.


	10. Iris and Eris's Rhapsody: Thinking Over

Iris and Eris's Rhapsody: Thinking Over

Eris's POV

_**I saw everything that night. **_

**_My sister has an affair with the famous Harry Potter even if she is engaged to a noble man, Ron Weasley. _**

_**Ron loves her a lot! **_

_**Why can't she see that love he has for her?**_

**_This is silly._**

Iris's POV

_**Now, we have our own house. **_

_**I guess we have to tell Madam Rosmerta and Esmeralda about our new house.**_

I hollered to Harry, "Harry, I'm going back to Three Broomsticks to get our stuff." It had been three days since we stayed here. When we got here, we cleaned the house and stayed here. It was a nice place once it was clean.

"Ri, I'd go with you." Harry said, "Just wait a second."

I chuckled. He liked calling me "Ri" lately. He got it when I shrieked and called him "HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I prolonged the last syllable of his name and that was where he got my latest nickname.

He stumbled down the stairs. He looked so handsome when he doesn't drink at all. "Thanks for waiting for me, Ri."

Both of us apparated back to Three Broomsticks.

Eris's POV

I got out of my room and apparated to Three Broomsticks. I wanted to talk to my sister about Ron and fix everything. I entered the establishment. There was no sign of Iris. I sat on the bar.

The bartender asked me, "What will it be?"

"Pumpkin Juice and a bottle of Firewhiskey, please." I asked, "Where is Harry Potter?"

The bartender answered, "He's not here. It's been gone for three days with his lady."

"Is the lady called Iris?"

"I think so." The bartender added, "She started coming here everyday after she came with the red headed guy."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Do you know when will they come back?"

"No idea." The bartender said. She handed me my drinks. Then, we heard a single poof from upstairs. "I guess they're back."

"Would you please call Iris for me?" I requested. "I needed to talk her."

"Okay." She looked away and hollered to a smaller version of her, "Esmeralda, call for Miss Iris."

Esmeralda nodded, "Okay." The girl went away and walked upstairs.

Iris's POV

We got back to Harry's room in Three Broomsticks. "Why don't we start packing?"

"What's the rush?" I asked him. I hit him with one of the pillows near me.

"Ri, that hurts!" He got hold of another pillow and started hitting me as well. We were like children, having a pillow fight like that. We stopped when we heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." I said. I stood up and removed some of the feathers that came from the pillows.

Esmeralda opened the door. "Miss Iris?"

"Yes?"

"A woman's looking for you?"

"Really?" I looked at Harry. "Should I go?"

"If you want to." He said, "You go and I'll start packing. How does that sound?"

"Nice plan." I said. I went down with Esmeralda and saw someone I really wanted to see. "Eris!"

She looked at me and waved. "Come here."

I hurriedly made my way and sat beside her on the bar. "I missed you."

"Why the hell did you leave your fiancé just like that?" Eris asked, "I mean, he's a good man. Why?"

_**She's that mad?**_

_**This is bad.**_

"Please understand me." I pleaded. "I fell in love. But now, I don't know who to love anymore."

"That's plain stupid!" She answered. "Make up your mind now. I didn't tell Ron who the hell you are having this affair with. "

I stammered, "You saw me and Harry?"

"Damn right, I did!" Eris ranted, "So tell me, what you are planning to do now?" She looked at me softly. "You said you don't know who to love anymore. It means you're having doubts. You got to tell me. I'm your sister remember?"

_I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind  
_

I looked on the table. "It's not easy. If I leave him, he might kill himself. I don't really know what to do."

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...  
_

"Every time Harry hugs or kisses me, I see Ron. I can't even say I love you to Harry because I see Ron. I'm so confused." I started to break down and cry.

"Iris," Eris consoled me. "If that really happens, you can't keep Harry thinking that you love him since deep down, you're in love with Ron." Eris stood up. "Think things over. Once you decide that decision is final." She walked away without saying goodbye.

_I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...  
_

I stood up and looked at my surroundings. People were drinking and smiling. Couples were eating together. It reminded me of the things Ron and I used to do. "Oh, God, send me some kind of sign." I prayed. I started to walk up the stairs. I looked at his door.

_Am I ready for forever?  
Oh, God, show me a sign  
'Cause if we're to be together  
Then it's got to be divine  
_

I opened the door and he was done packing. He ran towards me. "Ri, I'm gonna give you something."

He knelt down and showed me a ring. "I was supposed to give this to Hermione. I did have a chance but she turned me down." He took my hand. "I hope you won't do the same. It'll break my heart if you do." He looked at my eyes. "Marry me, Iris Zabini." He slipped the ring on my finger.

I looked at it. I started to get more confused. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. "Harry, I… I don't know what to say." I don't know what to do and I decided to apparate, the way I did when Ron was letting me go.

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...  
_

I appeared outside Three Broomsticks and I ran.

_**Why does he have to give it to me this quickly?**_

_**  
Can't he at least wait?**_

_**  
I just got engaged and now, I'm engaged again.**_

_**I don't even have the time to think things over.**_

_I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things..._

I continued running until I reached the Shrieking Shack. I dropped on my knees and cried, "WHY?"

_**He wants to marry me  
Carry me far away  
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me  
Every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me through the night  
**_

_**Father, which way should I go?  
I cannot clearly see  
Oh, I love him so  
But only you know if he's the one for me**_

I stayed there on the ground for hours. I cried and cried. I was so confused. Suddenly, I decided. I conjured a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Harry,

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger? Hehehe. I didn't finish the song coz it wont fit anymore.

Review okay?

Standard Disclaimer Apply.


	11. Ron and Iris's Rhapsody: WannaBWhereUAre

Ron and Iris's Rhapsodies: Wanna Be Where You Are

Iris's POV

_**Here I am, Ron.**_

_**I'm here.**_

After I wrote the letter, I went back to The Burrow through apparition. It was already dark. I wanted to be with him this badly. I was about to enter the door when he stepped outside.

Time suddenly stopped. We suddenly ran into each others arms. I started to cry in his arms and kept saying, "Ron, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It is okay, Iris." Ron held me tight and kissed my forehead. "Everything's fine now. You're with me now."

_Here I go again_

_Standing in your arms crying_

_Here you go again_

_Make me forget everything_

_You keep me smiling_

I smiled. "Do you still want me?"

He made eye contact with me. "Yes. I love you so much, Iris."

_They say our love is just a phase_

_That it's just for some days_

_But I'm going so far_

_I wanna be where you are_

_He loves me_

_He loves me_

_**This feeling…**_

_**I feel so complete.**_

_**  
I want this feeling to stay.**_

Ron's POV

_**She's here.**_

_**She's here with me now.**_

_**She loves me.**_

_**I want her to be with me forever.**_

Iris and I went back inside. Mom was happy to see her again. Ginny was glad to have her back with us. Eris came by to see her sister.

The next morning, I knocked on her door. I felt that it was only a dream that she came back to me. When she opened the door, she was drowsy and sleepy.

"Ronniekins," Iris whispered, "Me sleepy. Come back later." She closed the door.

_Here I go again_

_Calling you every day_

_Here you go again_

_Make me forget the longing_

_I love everything that you say_

I went down and I saw that I had visitors. A certain brown haired girl with hazel eyes and a silver haired boy with silver eyes were sitting on our sofa, talking to Ginny.

"There he is." Ginny pointed at me.

The girl smiled and ran towards me. "Rooooonnnnnnnn!" She hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you. You're getting married."

I caught up with everything that was happening after a few seconds. The girl hugging m was my best friend, Hermione Granger but who was the person she was with? It can't be!

_**Draco Malfoy is here, inside our house!**_

I felt blood rush through my face. I stared at him furiously. Hermione let me go. She looked at my angry face. She looked at who I was staring at.

Draco stood up and said, "Hi, Weasley."

I lunged toward Draco and grabbed his collar. "What kind of spell did you cast on Hermione? Why is she madly in love with you, you bastard?"

"RON!" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed.

Draco smirked. "You're angry because you didn't even have the chance to say your feelings for her."

Hermione pulled Draco away from Ron. "Dray, be nice." Draco just sat down and smiled, "Whatever you say Mi."

Ron calmed down a bit. "I'm so sorry, Herm. I just really can't believe you're with this guy. I mean, Harry's an alcoholic because of him."

"Harry's drinking?" Hermione asked them. 'I didn't know that.'

"I was the first one to find him there." Ginny added, "He's fine but he drinks a lot."

"I visited him there and he seemed content." Ron said, "He even thought you were Iris."

Iris came down the stairs with uncombed hair and dressed with a bathrobe. "Morning, everybody." Her eyes opened wide when she saw their guests. She stared at the silver haired boy she was once engaged to.

"Morning, Zabini." Draco remarked, "How's Blaise?" Iris ran upstairs and shut her door.

"I think you scared her, Dray." Hermione remarked.

Draco smiled. "I was engaged to her, after all. That engagement only lasted for three days. I broke it of course."

"Why?" Ginny was interested.

"Well," Draco started, "She's the grunge type of girl and I like girls that are plain gorgeous and fancy."

Ron smiled. "Heh. Glad you broke it or I wouldn't have met her." They all laughed.

Ron changed the subject. "Mom already had invitations to our wedding. I wanted you to give one to Harry. You're the only one who hasn't visited him yet." Ron took out his wand. "Accio invitations." Ron handed her two invitations. "One for Harry and one for you and Draco…"

Hermione took the two letters. She gave one to Draco. Draco took it and stared at the invitation with his and Hermione's name on it.

"I guess I better do that." Hermione suddenly frowned. "I mean, would he be angry if he sees me?"

"I'm not sure, exactly." Ron answered, "He's Harry, our best friend. Remember that."

Hermione smiled. "I guess so."

Iris's POV

_**What the heck is Draco doing here?**_

I combed my hair. I didn't know we had guests and especially not Draco Malfoy. That bastard wasn't that mean to me but he wasn't very kind either.

I went back downstairs and saw Ron and another girl talking intimately. I wondered what they were talking seriously about.

"He's Harry, our best friend, remember that." Ron told her.

"I guess so." I overheard the girl said. I stared at her for a moment. Was that Eris? No. It wasn't. She could only be…

_**Hermione Granger**_

_They say our love is just a phase_

_Who believes that anyway? _

_But I'm going so far_

_I wanna be where you are_

_He loves me¬_

_He loves me¬_

_**Ron loves me. **_

_**I'm not jealous of Hermione.**_

_**Besides, she's with Draco now.**_

I went down. "Good morning." I said.

The girl smiled at me. "You must be Iris." She stood up and offered her hand. "Hermione Granger."

I took her hand and I shook it. "Iris Zabini."

Ron pulled me down and I sat on his lap. "Morning, Iris." He kissed my cheek. "I want you to meet my other best friend, Hermione and her boyfriend, Draco. I suppose you already know him."

I nodded. "Of course…"

Draco asked me, "How's your brother? I haven't heard from him for ages."

"He's marrying Pansy, much to my dismay." I remarked. "She's too snooty."

Draco was astonished. "Blaise's in hell, marrying her. Tell him I said good luck with Pansy."

Ron looked at me. "I didn't know that your brother's marrying Pansy so she's gonna be at the wedding." Ron told Draco, "We invited the whole Zabini family so maybe you can say that to him yourself."

"Wow." Draco remarked, "I'd do that."

Hermione remarked, "Who's your best man, Ron?"

"Harry, of course." Ron added, "I mean if he's coming, he's going to be. But if he isn't, Draco will be my best man."

"Me?" Draco asked, "Why me?"

"You're my best friend's boyfriend." Ron added, "I got to learn to like you, you know." We all laughed at his remark.

Out of the blue, someone came inside the room through apparition. I saw Hermione's eyes grew wide. It was my sister, Eris.

Eris said, "Hi!"

Hermione stammered, "Bloody hell, I look just like that."

Eris looked at Hermione. "You must be Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Eris said, "My name's Eris. Eris Zabini."

_**We were all laughing and smiling. **_

**_But I can't help think about Harry…_**

_**I'm worried that he might do something stupid to himself.**_

Author's Notes: That's chapter 10, folks. Review okay?

Standard Disclaimer Apply


	12. Mixed Rhapsodies of Harry

Mixed Rhapsodies of Harry

_**I'm back here in this spot again.**_

_**Why do things like this happen to me all the time?**_

_**I mean, I saved this world from Voldemort.**_

_**Why do I feel so alone?**_

It had been a week since she left. I had been drinking a lot since then. I was in my usual booth, drinking till I'm too drunk to go up in my room. I kept watching people come and go from here and I wished I could just go and start over.

I re-read the letter she sent me over and over again. I wanted it to be a lie. I don't want to believe it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry this letter going to be my first and last letter to you. I don't know how to begin. I'm just sorry. I realized that what I felt with you is the infatuation of a teenage girl. I'm that immature, huh?_

_I don't want to hurt you, believe me. But I must ask you to forget about us. Both of us have to move on. I'm going to marry Ron, if he still wants me back because the one I really love is Ron. I realized that now._

_Please don't hate Ron. Don't forget that he gave up Hermione for you. He told me he let his feelings for her disappear because you love Hermione. Please let him become happy by letting me go._

_I guess this is goodbye. I placed the ring with the letter. I'm sorry, Harry._

_Iris Zabini_

I was too fast. This was just one stupid replay of the past. And, how could I forget Ron? He was her fiancé for one thing. I was such an arse. He already gave up Hermione for me. I don't want to make Ron suffer anymore so I believed that I let Iris go.

_Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

_**But I'm suffering because I lost Iris.**_

_**Did Ron feel this way when he gave up Hermione for me?**_

__

I got a visit from my old Headmaster, Prof. Dumbledore. He even bought me a drink and we talked.

"Harry," He started, "I didn't expect you to be like this."

I answered, "I didn't expect this as well, Professor."

"I came here to save you from this." I was interested so Prof. Dumbledore continued, "I want you to teach Defense against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. You're a great wizard, Harry. The students will learn a great deal from you."

"What would they learn from a drunkard like me?" I asked my old Professor.

"Great things, Harry." He answered. "Please think of my offer" He stood up. "And Harry, Miss Zabini is getting married next week. I suppose you'd attend since it is also Mister Weasley's wedding. I expect an answer by that time." He waved and left the place.

Esmeralda approached me, "What did the Professor say, Mr. Potter?"

I answered plainly, "He wants me to teach Defense against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts."

Esmeralda smiled. "That is great, Mr. Potter. I would love to be your students. Our current professor is such a bore."

I looked at her. "Do you think I should?"

She nodded. "You're a great wizard, Mr. Potter."

I smirked at her, "You know, he said the same thing, Little Rosmerta."

_**I decided to think about Prof. Dumbledore's offer about teaching. **_

**_Maybe it could save me from this sadness._**

__

The next morning, I was eating breakfast when I saw a familiar face enter the place. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and those hazel eyes I missed for so long.

_**Hermione**_

And someone with silver, blond hair came with her. I stared at him. I knew him too. He was the one who she chose to love.

_**Draco**_

**_Did I lose my love to someone better?_**

**_  
And does he love you like I do?  
_**

I stared away but I was curious. What were they doing here? Why were they here? I looked at her and then, I just realized she was looking at me too

"Harry?" I heard her say. Tears were starting to accumulate in her eyes. She walked towards me. "Harry Potter, is that you?"

_Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
You were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time_

I looked at her. "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione suddenly hugged me. "Oh, Harry, I missed you so much. Luna told me that she saw you on the bridge and she saved you. She left you in the Leaky Cauldron and now, I just heard from Ginny that you were here but I didn't believe her." She looked at me. Suddenly, she moved away a little, "Harry, you smelled like you bathe in Firewhiskey. Are you drinking?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I added, "Living here can make you into an alcoholic."

Draco was staring at me and I knew what was on his mind. He was thinking, "This is what became of Harry the Great – a drunkard."

"Have a seat, both of you." I offered them.

Hermione sat down. Draco kept standing. "Dray," She said sweetly, "Sit down." Draco didn't obey. Hermione pulled him beside her instead.

"Harry," Hermione started, "Ron is getting married. He wants you to be his best man. He's too busy preparing for it since his fiancée came back to him. He asked me to give the invitation to you personally. He thinks it would help if you saw me again."

I shrugged. "Not really. It doesn't help that much but I'm glad you're here to give this invitation to me." I smiled at them. "Guess you two are next in line for the wedding ceremonies, huh?"

She blushed, "We haven't really thought of that, Harry but I'm glad you're okay with me being with Draco. You should have seen Ron. He went red when he saw me and Draco."

"It figures." I muttered.

She seemed to have heard my remark. "What is it Harry?"

I instantly said, "Nothing." I asked her, "Did you meet his fiancée by any chance? I met her already." 'I even fell in love with her, for Heaven's sakes.' He added to himself.

"Yes." Hermione answered, "I can't believe that Iris Zabini almost looks like me. You should have seen her twin. We're like two peas in a pod."

"I see." That was all I could say.

"Harry," She said in a melancholic manner, "Please stop being like this. I can't help feeling bad every night I sleep and think that my best friend became a drunkard because of me."

_I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I'm dreamin; bout you  
honestly tell me that its over  
'cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know _

"Hermione," I said, "I just wanted to be alone, and that is the reason why I'm here. I don't want to see anyone I know and especially you. I'm starting to move on now. My life has never been better." Hermione frowned. I continued, "Letting you go was one thing. Letting Iris go was another."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH RON'S FIANCEE?"

I nodded. "I was her lover but she decided to go, like you did and I just say, 'Giving her up is for Ron.' And then, I start to feel better."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you're taking this lightly, Harry."

I nodded. "I am."

Hermione and Draco stood up. "Harry, we got to go now."

I nodded and didn't bother to say good bye. They didn't bother as well. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked and it was Draco, "What do you want?"

"I want to say thank you for giving up Hermione." After that, he left.

I just stared as they exited the door. I started to feel alone again.

_I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_

'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you I'm alone   
And I'd rather be in love with you

_**I hate living this way.**_

_**I guess teaching in Hogwarts won't be so bad after all.**_

__

Author's Notes: This chapter isn't that good, I know. I'm almost done with things and yes, this story is almost done. (One or two chapters to go)

Songs Used:

The Day You Went Away (M2M)

Over (L. Lohan)

I'd Rather Be In-Love with You (M. Branch)

Standard Disclaimer Apply.


	13. Iris's Rhapsody: Don't

Iris's Rhapsody: Don't

**_Author's Notes_**:

_**Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

_Flashbacks/Song_

_Flashback:_

_Harry and I were cleaning the house. He came from the second floor in a hurry. He called, "Ri, come here."_

_I obliged and came. He was holding a Polaroid camera. "What are you planning to do with that?"_

"_I wanted a memorabilia." He took a picture by surprise. It came out after a few seconds. It was a good shot of me being surprised. And the picture was moving! It must be a magical camera, the one we, magic folk, used._

_I exclaimed, "Harry, don't surprise me like that!"_

"_Sorry, Ri." He apologized. "Why don't we take a picture of both of us? I'll just levitate it a little and there."_

"_Sure." I took out my wand. "I'll do the levitating. Wingardium Leviosa." The camera floated._

_We both smiled and get read to get our picture taken. I uttered a small spell in my head and the camera clicked two times. The pictures came out. They were good shots. I held one and I gave the other to Harry. "For both of us…"_

_He kissed my forehead. "Love you, Ri." He let me go and said, "Let's continue cleaning."_

_It was a romantic moment. He was smiling. I was smiling. We were happy. But I can't help feeling that I was doing the wrong thing. I conjured a small locket. I made the picture smaller and placed it inside. _

_End Flashback_

A few days had passed. Only three days more and I'll be married to Ron. That night, I stared at the locket I kept close to my heart. I opened it and it showed a picture of me and a certain raven haired boy. I won't deny that I had fallen in-love for this guy but I loved Ron before I loved him.

I looked at him. He looked so happy inside the picture. I wondered if he was happy now that she was far from his embrace and out of his life.

_When you walked into my world _

_I was someone else's girl _

_Every time you look in my eyes _

_All that I felt somehow dies_

How could I have fallen in-love with Harry when I was already in-love with Ron? It wasn't his appearance when I met him. It was those eyes that captured my heart.

_Flashback:_

_Ron and I went inside Three Broomsticks. We were going to visit his best friend, the famous Harry Potter. I wore my old clothes: black sleeveless top, black above-the-knee skirt and black boots. I tied my hair with a ponytail and I decided to cut the make-up._

_Ron looked for Harry while I stood there beside him. I looked at the drunkards in the bar. Then, I saw a black haired man looking at Ron. _

_Ron noticed and we walked toward the black haired man. "Hi Harry! How's life?"_

_I looked at him in every way. "This guy is the guy who defeated the Dark Lord?" I thought. "It's impossible."_

_The man who Ron referred to as Harry muttered, "Fine."_

_Ron said in a melancholic manner, "I heard about you and Hermione from Ginny."_

"_So?" It was the cold reply from Harry. I can't believe that this guy was the famous Harry Potter. It was too impossible._

"_I'm sorry, mate." Ron apologized._

"_What was he apologizing for?" I asked myself. It wasn't his fault that he lost Hermione. _

_Ron continued, "I know I made the right choice to give her to you. I mean, I stopped my feelings for her so you can have a chance to do so. When she got her memories back, I noticed something different in her. It seemed like she was really in-love with Malfoy."_

"_Really…" That was another cold reply from him._

_Ron changed his mood and cheerfully said, "I came here because I want you to meet someone." I moved a little closer to Ron._

_Harry's eyes grew wide. He exclaimed, "Hermione?"_

_I told him, "Heavens no! I'm not Hermione. I'm Iris Zabini."_

_He stared at me for a moment. I stared at him. Our eyes met. It was a moment that somehow, I wanted to last. I believed he realized that I wasn't Hermione. _

_**But why does he stare at me like that?**_

_Ron said gleefully, "She's my fiancée and we're getting married soon. I just want you to meet her since you're my best friend."_

_He remarked, "Ron, I'm glad you moved on and found a very beautiful woman."_

_**I was flattered of course. **_

_**But I felt something new inside me. **_

_**I can't stop staring into those emerald eyes that wants to stare into mine.**_

_**I think I'm falling for him.**_

_End Flashback_

_No no no no _

_Can't you see what you're doing to me _

_No no no no_

I shook my head and threw the necklace away. "I don't want to remember Harry." I looked at the necklace and I picked it up. I opened it again. I saw him smiling with me.

_Don't look at me with that smile _

_Don't act like everything's fine _

_Stop putting dreams in my head _

_When I should've thought of him instead_

I threw it once again. I was starting to feel guilt inside me. It was a choice I had to make. I chose Ron over Harry because I loved him so much that I saw him in Harry. That was it. She stopped recollecting but it was hard for her to stop.

_Flashback:_

_We were cleaning the house when Harry stumbled into an old photo album. He asked me to come upstairs and look at it as well. I found him sitting on a stool. He was holding the album in one hand and his wand in the other._

"_Ri," Harry said, "I want you to look at this. This is how I look like when we're studying with Hermione."_

_I looked at the moving picture. They looked so young back then. Harry was in the middle. Hermione was on his left, carrying tomes in her arms. Ron and Harry were carrying tomes stacked about four feet tall._

_He flipped the letter. "That picture was taken during our third year inside our room. Neville took the picture."_

_When you say the things you do _

_It makes me want to be with you _

_And every time that he kisses me _

_You are always what I see_

_End Flashback_

_No no no no _

_You make me forget about him _

_No no no no _

"Harry," I said to myself, "I didn't know that this would be difficult." I sighed. Then, I stood up and walked away from my spot. I stepped on the locket. I picked it up and open it once more.

_Don't look at me with that smile _

_Don't act like everything's fine _

_Stop putting dreams in my head _

_When I should've thought of him instead _

I smiled to myself and closed it. I walked toward my drawer and opened it. I dropped the locket there and closed it – just like how I closed my heart from his love.

_No no no no _

_Can't you see what you're doing to me _

_No no no no _

I heard a knock on the door. I said, "Come in."

The door opened and my fiancé was there. He was carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. "It's raining like crazy outside and I thought you might be cold so I brought you some hot chocolate."

I smiled at him and approached him. "Thank you, honey. It's so sweet of you." I took one of the mugs. I took a sip and we sat on the window ledge together. I sat on his lap while both of us watched the rain drops fell from the dark sky.

**_Author's Notes:_**

I was encouraged to write this fic once again! Thanks to: Chibi angelle

Ever since no one reviewed when I updated until chapter 12, I decided to stop writing this one for a while. Now, that someone reviewed, I might finish this fic for that person.

I'm also advertising here my newest D/Hr one shot: **_The Moment I Saw You Cry_**.

Please do read it. It doesn't have any reviews since I uploaded it. Thank you.

Please, review.

_**Standard Disclaimer Apply**_


	14. Harry's Rhapsody: Saving Me

Harry's Rhapsody: Saving Me

_Why am I here again?_

_Why am I back to my old self – the drunkard with a broken heart?_

_Why am I the-man-without-someone-who-cares?_

I knew I was happy with her. I knew I was complete with her. And I strongly believed that she felt the same way. Then, why did all this happen to me?

The sweet aroma of Madam Rosmerta's famous pumpkin pie was still mouthwatering even if I got to eat that pie every single day for the past few months. Esmeralda was there too, busing the tables and getting their orders. Everything went back to normal, alright.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

"Oh, Iris… why?" I banged my fist into my table and drank more Firewhiskey. I knew that people were talking about the-boy-who-lived that became an alcoholic good-for-nothing bastard because of some girl. I knew that my parents will be more disappointed if I continue being… like this.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Oh, Iris… Hermione… anyone… Save me._

I didn't notice that someone was already sitting in front of me. It was an old friend of mine, an old member of the Order, Albus Dumbledore. He still had this long white hair and beard. It was an unexpected visit though. I immediately made myself a little bit presentable and said, "Hello, Professor. What a nice surprise!"

"Harry," He said that at the same tone when he was giving me a good sermon when I was in Hogwarts, saving the world from Voldie. "How are you? Are you doing well?"

I nodded. "Never better, Professor." Ha! That was one hell of a lie. I wasn't doing well. I was never better. I'm a drunk for Merlin's sake.

"I see." The good professor smiled at me. "Harry, I'm here on official Hogwarts business." His tone grew serious as he spoke on about this business. "I knew about Dumbledore's Army. It's the group you thought back when you're still in Hogwarts with your friends. I heard you were an excellent teacher."

"I don't know about excellent but I know I did my best." It was for the well-being of everybody. Back then, I cared for everybody. I wanted them to be fine. Now that all evil is banished, I'm nothing to them now.

Dumbledore continued and I really didn't expect what he said. "Knowing that, I thought, why not invite you to teach in Hogwarts. It seems like you have nothing better to do. So now, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I formally ask you to join the faculty as our professor in the Defense against the Dark Arts subject."

I was speechless. Me? A professor? That would require some great magic to get me back to the way I really was. And who or what could bring me out of this prison I built around myself.

"I know this is quite shock for you, Harry. But I really think it's all for the better. You need to get out of here. I'm sure your friends are worried about you." He suddenly changed the subject and frankly, I really hate that matter. "Mr. Weasley… he's getting married soon. I suppose you're the best man since you're his best friend."

"I don't think so…" I quickly searched for a good reason, a reason that won't bring me into so much shame. "We had a little fight… I accidentally took something of his."

"Oh, you don't have to hide the truth from me, Mr. Potter." He gave me one of his mysterious smiles and stood up. "I better get going. I hope to have your response in two weeks or less." A few seconds later, he apparated out of Three Broomsticks.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

I sighed as the old professor left. I needed someone to guide me back. I couldn't do this alone, not anymore. I asked Little Rosmerta to bring me another bottle of Firewhiskey. I wanted to celebrate because I was offered a job – even in my current state of mind.

As Little Rosmerta brought my bottle, I saw a mop of red hair inside the pub. It was a familiar face alright. The red hair was her family's trademark after all. I knew, back then, that she had something for me but all that faded away because I was stupid and never returned what she felt. I broke her heart.

_I broke Ginny Weasley's heart._

As the young woman approached me, she gave me her nicest smile. I always saw that smile before. She'd smile like that because she's happy to see or to hear something from someone.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny greeted me. I motioned her to sit down. She gladly sat in front of me. "Harry, it's been a long time since we last saw each other." She saw my hand at the table and held it tight. "I'm really worried. Mum's worried too. All of us, the people who care for you… we're really worried."

I stared at her as if she was crazy. "No one's worried about me. Look at my so-called best friends. Both of them now had someone they wanted to spend their life with. What about me? They left ol' Harry alone." I opened my bottle and poured some Firewhiskey on my glass but then, Ginny stopped me.

"Harry, you got to stop drinking. It's bad for your health." She held the bottle and took it away from me. "Please, Harry. Stop this. We… I couldn't bear to see you like this." She looked down and I could see tears dropping from her eyes. "Harry… let me… save you from this hellhole you're in. Please…"

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

I could clearly hear her crying. I called her. "Ginny," She looked up upon hearing her name. Her tears were still dropping from her eyes. It made me feel mad at myself. I made her cry again. "I'm not worth saving anymore."

"No, Harry." She said my name with complete conviction. Eyes suddenly stared at her. She regained her composure as fast as she could. In a matter of two seconds, the others looked away and she continued. "You're still worth saving. Some people still need you." She paused for a moment. "I still need you, Harry."

_Ginny, are you really going to save me?_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Ginny's face suddenly turned into a slight shade of pink. "Harry. I'm still in-love with you. All this time, I thought I could move on. It was a hopeless case, you know. I couldn't match up with Cho, or Hermione, even Iris. They're all beautiful." She looked away from me as she said, "I was never pretty in your eyes."

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

There was a short pause after that. I never thought of Ginny like that. I even think that she's really cute. I don't know what to say to her to make her feel better. But then, she looked at me again. "But after I found out that you're here, I knew I had to do something. I just thought that maybe… I could do something to ease your pain. Even if it's temporary, I don't care. I just want you to tell me that you love me, even if it's a lie."

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Ginny… I…" I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say to her. But suddenly, I knew that I have to say something. "I always thought you were beautiful but I only saw you as my sister. But now…" I held her hand and squeezed it a little. I looked into her eyes as I said, "I want you to save me. Save me from this hellhole I'm in."

Ginny let go of my hand. I stared at her as she stood up. It was as if she's leaving me – as if someone's leaving me again. But then, she stood in front of me and offered me her hand. "Come on, now, Harry. Let's go."

I took her hand. I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew then that Ginny was the one I've been searching for all this time.

_Thank you, Ginny… for saving me._

**Author's Notes:**

This story is almost two year old already. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long, long time. I lost energy to finish this fic even if I had the plot running in my mind already. No one reviews this fic. I really thank those who gladly read this and reviewed. Six reviews in almost two years is a sad thought. But hey, I finish what I started and I'm going to finish this story.

So review, okay? I'm going to be really-really happy if you do.

**(Standard Disclaimer applies to the characters and the song.)**


	15. The Final Rhapsody: I Still Believe

The Final Rhapsody: I Still Believe

**.::Ginny's Rhapsody::.**

_It was just perfect. _

_It was just wonderful._

_It was just me and Harry now._

We're sitting over my bed inside my muggle house in muggle London. I covered my body with the white sheets of my bed as I stood up and looked at the window. A few days ago, this house was dark and gloomy. Now, the sun's rays kept entering my room and everything seemed bright and perfect… now that he's here in my life.

_Somehow I know I will find a way to a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

Suddenly, I felt his arms around my waist. He kept whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He kept kissing me and telling me how much he loves me. That night was the first time we slept together and it was a splendid experience. I knew it was fast but I really, really believed that he loves me now.

_I won't give up on this feeling  
and nothing could keep me away_

"Ginny… my sweet Ginny." He held on tighter on my waist as we were showered with the sun's rays. I snuggled closer into his embrace. "I love you, my princess." His words filled my heart with so much love. It was destiny for us to be together.

_  
Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love_

Before, I kept on wishing for this day. It was just right for me to believe that this day would come and that he'll love me for who I am. I knew that this would be my fairytale happy ending.

**.::Harry's Rhapsody::.**

_I'm thankful for you, my princess._

_You saved me from that darkness I was in._

_And now, I find you in my embrace and in my heart._

I finally found a woman who I could love with all of my heart and soul. This love felt so right and real. This was what I was searching for all this time. Ginny's the love of my life and no one can take her away from me.

_I know what's real can not be denied  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
_

She's been so kind to me – always there for me. She made my life brighter. She led me back to the life I had – that happy-go-lucky person that saved the whole world from Voldemort. She removed every bit of sadness inside me and turned that into such happiness.

_  
It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_

"It's been a month since then, huh?" I asked her as we watched the bright sun rise and wake up all London. She merely nodded and said, "Uh-huh…" For a few seconds, we were watching the sun. Suddenly, she screamed and ran out of the room. I followed her and asked, "What's wrong, my princess?"

"Ron will kill me now." I heard her say as she rummaged through her closet. "Oh, where is that bloody white dress?" She continued to scatter some more clothes on the floor of her small walk-in closet. "Ah, here it is!" She showed me a white muggle gown made of silk and lace. It was a simple, strapless gown. She placed it over her body, as if she was wearing it already. "Does it look good on me, Harry?"

I smiled at her. But I wondered what the occasion was. Suddenly, it hit me like a rock from the sky. Today was Ron's wedding day.

**.::Iris's Rhapsody::.**

_Today is the day, alright._

_  
I'm going to be Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley today._

_But I wish… somehow… Harry could be here and say that he's happy for me._

I was inside Ron's room. We decided on a garden wedding outside the house. Of course, Blaise was on a rampage when he heard that from Dad. Eris couldn't be happier for me.

I heard a light knock on my door and I asked who it was. It was Eris. I told her to come in. As soon as she saw me, she was astounded by my beautiful gown. It was an old white ball gown with lace trimmings and sequins sewn on the hem of my skirt. It looked elegant but actually, it was very simple.

I looked at myself on the large mirror. I sighed. Eris saw me and said, "Don't frown, sis. Today's suppose to be a happy day." I tried smiling but sadness crept over me as I thought of Harry inside the Three Broomsticks, drinking. Eris looked straight into my eyes, looking for the cause of my frowns on such a wonderful day. "It's Harry, right?"

I couldn't help but nod. Of course it was Harry. I'm still worried for him. I did love the guy, didn't I? He loved me so much too but I had to admit that our relationship was unfair to Ron. Ron loved me first. And I loved him first even before I met Harry.

"I just wish he could be here to be happy for me." I told my twin. She just hugged me – our sign that everything will be alright. She left my room as I placed the veil over my head and walked out of the room. I descended the stairs and then, I heard the trumpets followed by the wedding march. The Zabini butlers – Jacques and Martin – smiled at me as they opened the door that lead to the altar.

I saw all their smiling faces – family, friends, and relatives. Of course, my brother and his ever so loving wife, Pansy, made a face but I knew deep inside, they were happy for me. The war was long over and I knew that they let bygones be merely bygones.

I looked around for a familiar face. I still hoped that he's there. And then, as I got closer, I saw him, beside Ron, smiling as I approached Ron. I smiled and I felt that a tear escaped my eyes. Harry was there.

Ron offered me his hand and I took it. We smiled at each other and proceeded in front of the priest. The ceremony started and I knew that today was the greatest day of my life.

_Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love_

**.::Ron's Final Rhapsody::.**

_We're here now._

_No one can stop our love._

_We'll be together, forever, my Iris._

I couldn't believe it even if it's already happening right in front of me. And it couldn't get any better. My best friends – Harry and Hermione – were there beside me. Hermione and Draco – heh, I call him Draco now because of Hermione – came early and congratulated me. They were both happy for me. And then, a few minutes before the ceremony started, I saw my sister, Ginny, pulling Harry along with her. At first, I was a bit furious. After all, I knew all this time that Iris was with him. But then, he told me, "Congratulations, mate. I hope I'm still welcome in this ceremony. Ginny pulled me along with her."

I smiled at him and caught him in a bear hug. "Of course you're still welcome. You're my best mate after all! Let bygones be bygones." Then, I saw his hands interlaced with my sisters. I decided to make a light joke about it. "And I see that you're with my sister! You ought to take care of her. She's the Weasley's jewel."

"Ronald!" Ginny retorted, embarrassed by my remark.

_Enough to make miracles _

_Change everything _

_Lift you from the darkness _

_And make your heart sing _

_Love is forever _

_When you fall _

I sighed. Love was indeed powerful – greater than any spell we knew. That was the thing that saved Harry since the beginning. Love is so powerful that it can change anything and everything.

And then, I heard the trumpets that were followed by the wedding march. Harry was about to run off with Ginny but I was able to stop him and make him stand by my side as my best man. I intended him to be the best man. His face seemed worried but I told him, "It is okay, Harry. I want you here right beside me. I'm sure she wanted to see you there, smiling at her as she takes my hand."

He nodded and both of us faced the bride. Oh, she was beautiful. That dress brings out her beauty – her long black hair and green eyes. Then, I saw tears slid down her eyes. Those tears were followed by a sweet smile.

I extended my hand as she approached me. She took it. I knew she looked at Harry and I guess he simply smiled at her. I don't care about what happened. All I care about was her. She's going to be my wife in a matter of minutes.

As we faced the priest, I held her hand tight. The ceremony started and then, I felt her squeeze my hand. Both of us faced each other was we recited our vows of eternal love.

_Oh, I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love_

When the priest said that I may kiss the bride, I removed the veil that covered her face. I stared into her eyes and said, "I love you, Iris." I moved closer to her and kissed her soft red lips.

**.::Their Rhapsody::.**

Harry was so happy for them. The crowd cheered as the groom kissed the bride. Harry even saw Mrs. Weasley crying with Ginny. He clapped and cheered for them. And then, when they broke their kiss, Harry saw Iris look at him. Harry, who was now reformed and back to his old self, merely smiled and mouthed the word, "Congratulations!" He saw her smile and nod.

Suddenly, Ron carried Iris out of the altar and walked down the aisle. People were throwing rice and petals at them. Fred and George were still cheering them on. Blaise and Pansy were clapping and that was unexpected.

Ginny approached Harry as the people started standing up. He hugged his princess and said, "Can you believe that your last brother finally got married?" She gave him a hearty laugh.

Harry was happy that she's there in his embrace. He knew that once the right time comes, he'll marry her and make her the happiest wife any man could make.

Then, Ginny looked at him and asked, "Do you really believe that love can make great changes in this world? If the world was filled with love, there won't be any wars and evil?"

_Yes, I still believe… believe in love._

Harry smiled at her upon hearing the question. He kissed her forehead and said, "Yes. I believe that is true, my princess. Love is that powerful. Your love changed me."

"I'm glad to hear that, my prince." Ginny broke off from his embrace and motioned him to get inside the house. "Let's go in. They're already inside."

_I still believe in love._

_I still believe…_

_Believe in love._

**END**

**Author's Final Note:** Aw. I'm finally done. I finished this at 10:52PM on April 10, 2007. I'm so happy that finally, after almost two years of writing this, I'm done. I wanted to thank everybody who read this fic. Thank you so much.

Please do review this final chapter. That's all I ask of you.


	16. Credits

**Credits:**

Chapter 1 

Song: Constantly by MYMP

Chapter 2 

Song: All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

Chapter 3

Song: Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch

Chapter 4

Song: Symptoms of You by Lindsay Lohan

Chapter 5

Song: Iris by Goo-Goo Dolls

Chapter 6 

Song: Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T

Chapter 7 

Song: None

Chapter 8

Song: Can't Cry Hard Enough by Bellefire

Chapter 9

Song: I'd Rather Be In-Love with You by Michelle Branch

Chapter 10

Song: Thinking Over by Dana Glover

Chapter 11 

Song: Wanna Be Where You Are by M2M

Chapter 12

Songs: The Day You Went Away by M2M

Over by Lindsay Lohan

I'd Rather Be In-Love with You by Michelle Branch

Chapter 13

Song: Don't by M2M

Chapter 14

Song: Saving Me by Nickelback

Chapter 15

Song: I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere

Thank you, once again, for reading

Chronicles of their Rhapsodies.


End file.
